Officer Cullen's Christmas Patrol
by SwanCherry29
Summary: What happens when you pull over a slow driver and she is a very sexy woman named Bella... One-Shot LEMON RATED M


**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

It was late at night, dark, chilly weather. The holiday season was a beast usually, but there were only a few office parties to contend with during the week. After last weekend, when they were inundated with tipsy party-goers, this quiet night was fine by him.

There was hardly a person around on the quiet back road. Every once in a long while a car would pass, its bright lights sliding past him. Edward had to admit he liked the way they slammed on their brakes when they saw the neat row lights on the top of his car, the contrast of black and white, but no one was really going fast enough for him to stop. Once or twice he had been behind a car that had a bit of a swerve to it. Nothing to flash them for. It was a boring night.

He rounded a corner slowly on to an even darker road, the few flickering Christmas lights of the houses glowing in the distance. The moon was shining fully, bright on the road in a silvery light of winter. He rolled the front window down a bit as he cruised the back road, listening to the sound of the dispatcher on the radio. The crisp wind blew over his skin, waking him up, the scent of cool weather filling the patrol car. He rolled his shoulders back and settled into his seat a bit more, stretching his neck, giving a long, slow yawn as he prepared for another long night.

The car had just rolled over the next hill when he saw a pair of red taillights in the distance. He came up on them quickly, realizing they were driving abnormally slow. Slowing his own car, Edward hung back a moment, checking out the scene. There was no damage, no sign of distress. His eyes lit upon the license plate. Expired tags. Clucking his tongue he shook his head. Might as well. Things seemed out of place anyway. This person should be flying down this empty road, not trolling along. It was at least worth checking out.

With a movement of his hand he lit up the night in a flash of red and blue. The car immediately put on its blinker and moved to the right, crooking itself in the ditch on the shoulder, well out of the way any oncoming traffic, as unlikely as that would seem to be.

Edward rolled up behind, getting out of his car. Flashlight in hand he walked slowly to the driver's side window, tapping with his knuckles to indicate he wanted it down. With a soft swoosh the window dropped into its molding and he shown the light in to see a woman's familiar face , much to his surprise. The woman that looked back at him smiled slyly as soon as she looked up and noticed who he was.

"Evening officer," she drawled softly.

"You?" he said with a frown. "Ma'am, didn't I pull you over last week in almost the same spot?"

Honestly, Edward didn't need to ask that question. He remembered her, alright. She had been in the same car, wearing almost the same thing except she hadn't been alone. Two other girls, one of which was beyond wasted from whatever Christmas party they had just left. She had tried to get out of her ticket by mentioning something about holiday cheer and good will towards man, while she rubbed the edge of her shirt. A low cut tank top that, from his vantage, didn't leave much of her 38 DD's to the imagination, and a short skirt that showed enough of her tanned, shapely thighs to give him something to remember at night. If there was a holiday wish, he could think of a few he would under te tree.

It was the same woman, but by herself, and not seemingly in a rush to get anywhere. The woman tossed her blonde hair with a gentle shake of her head and nodded, "You did. I guess I just don't learn."

Edward sighed, trying not to look at the breasts that were straining behind the fabric right in front of his eyes. "Can I see your license, insurance, and registration please, ma'am?"

"Sure." She pulled out her wallet, shifting her thighs against each other seductively. With a manicured hand she handed him her driver's license and her insurance card. "I'm sorry I don't have my registration with me."

"Well, your tags are expired ma'am. I'm going to have to ticket you for that. Give me just a minute and I'll be right back."

He turned back to his car, sliding his fingers over her license slowly. Her name was Bella , 5'8'', 135 pounds. She was incredible. He remembered seeing her last week, remembered those same breasts, those same legs. That same attitude. Yeah, he'd be dreaming of her later. With a shake of his head he ran her information through the system, sitting half in and half out of his car. To his confusion, illuminated by the high beams of his car, he saw her driver's door open and one long leg slide out.

By the time she was completely free of her car, he was already out and walking back her direction.

"Ma'am, I need you to stay in the car," he said loudly as he approached. She stopped walking, the tall heels she wore balanced precariously on the country road.

With a soft pout of bright red lips, she replied, "But I get lonely when I'm by myself for that long."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that," he insisted, "but I would prefer you stayed in the car."

"I just wanted to see you," she said playfully.

"You will see quite enough of me, I am sure." He stood by her door and gestured inside. "Please."

She walked slowly to his side. "But they aren't the parts I want to see the most."

The last statement caught Edward off guard a bit. Leaning in he frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she smiled stepping into his space. "There are certain parts of you I want to see more, although I like the view just fine from here."

"Ma'am ..."

"Bella ," she smiled earnestly. "Please call me Bella ."

"Ma'am, I would very much appreciate -"

"I came down this road looking for you," she breathed, her heels clicking as she shifted her weight from side to side in an obvious attempt to ward off the cold. "Edward, please ..."

"How do you know my name?" The light of the patrol car made her hair glow around her face.

She just smiled again. "I saw the way you looked at me last week. I liked the way you noticed me. I noticed you too. I wish you could have talked to me like I'm talking to you now."

Edward found himself drawn into her eyes. She was so close to him now he could smell the warmth of her perfume settling into his senses. His eyes couldn't stop following the curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts along the cleavage, the way her hard nipples reacted to the cool air. He couldn't deny he thought about her, the way she moved and sexuality that poured off of her being. His hand clenched into a fist on her window.

"Ma'am, please -"

"Bella ," she said again, her hand lighting on his chest. "My name is Bella ."

"You shouldn't -"

"What?" she smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Do this. But I want to Edward . I waited on this road just to do this. Please, don't stop me."

Her lips kissed under his jaw, taking his breath away for a moment, his eyes closed in the sensation of her warm breath on his neck. Her palms slid around his sides and clutched the small of his back before he could realize what was going on. The seductive power of her hands was palpable through his uniform. She had kissed her way to the other side of his face before he pushed her back.

"Ma'am -"

"Bella ," she whispered as she pressed herself into him. "My name is Bella ."

Sliding her fingers through his hair she kissed him firmly. His hands went to her shoulders to push her back, but when he felt the first flicker of her tongue against his bottom lip, he gave into his desire. Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened their kiss with a moan of contentment. He shut her door with a rough shove and walked her back until she was against the warm hood of her car. With a deep, firm pull he slid his hands up and along her sides until he could cup her breasts. She leaned back and sighed, arching her back to put her breasts fully in his hands. Her eyes closed as his thumbs rubbed her hardening nipples through her shirt, soft whimpers of pleasure coming from her lips.

She opened heavy, lust filled eyes when she took his hands in hers. "Edward ," she murmured.

"Yes, Bella ," he said looking up. She smiled at the sound of her name. Her fingers wrapped around his and tugged him as she slid around the side of the car out of the street. "Come here."

She led him around to the other side, his eyes fixed on the shapely globes of her ass barely hidden under the mini skirt that clung to her. When they reached the other side she pulled him close and kissed him again. This time he showed no restraint, kissing her as passionately as she kissed him. In the warm summer night they kissed in a frenzy of desire and excitement, hands roaming each other.

With a sigh of release he exposed her beautiful breasts to the night air, tearing a gasp from her lips at the sudden temperature change. Her skin reflected the moonlight with a silvery glow. Leaning forward he kissed the slopes of her breasts, licking to the nipples, the salt of her skin delicious. There were grass rustling around them and his lights flashing in the background, but there was nothing else at that moment. Only the feel of her nipple in his lips and warm pressure of her hands on the back of his head.

"Yes, Edward ," she moaned as he sucked it tighter. He let his hands drop to her ass, cupping it and drawing her hips to him. She cried out in pleasure as he switched to the other nipple, his tongue flicking the hard nub up and down rapidly. The fleshy orbs of her breasts covered his mouth and he buried his face in them as he pressed them together.

Raising his face with a tender pressure on his chin, she brought him up, kissing him quickly before her hand dropped to the front of his pants. He watched her in awe as she stood in front of him, topless, her blond hair down her shoulders. He was mesmerized the bouncing sway of her breasts until the first feel of steady pressure on his throbbing cock.

"Ohhhhh," he moaned. Her hand cupped him through his pants as she leaned into his body.

"Hmm," she purred as she pressed her naked breasts against him, her firm touch squeezing his cock up and down. "Do you like that, Edward ?"

"God, yes," he growled, raising a hand to tease her nipple again. She moaned when he did, but she was not about to be dissuaded from her task.

"Do you know that I thought about this? I wanted so much to do this to you. Did you think about me?"

"Yesssss," he hissed as he leaned back. Her hands were creating a fire he wasn't sure he could stop.

When she leaned over and asked him to take his belt off he wasted no time. And when she let her fingers slip to unbutton his pants, he saw only the golden strands of her hair. And when she let his pants fall to the ground around his ankles, he knew only one thing would quench his fire.

Bella smiled up at him as she massaged his heavy balls. She rolled them softly in her fingers, loving the way he moaned when she did. He was perfect like that, naked from the waist down, head thrown back in the night, cock standing up to meet her. The perfect vision of lust. Backing up slightly, she wanted nothing more than to send him over the edge.

She bent from the waist, her breasts swinging freely under her, and let her mouth touch the head of his cock. Edward grabbed the edge of her car to keep from slipping down in his pleasure. Bella noticed how much he reacted to her touch and pushed her lips further down his burning shaft.

"Fuck, Bella ," he growled, unable to control the way his hips bucked up to meet her. She moaned at the feeling of his thrust between her lips, and bobbed to her head down further to encourage him.

"Ohh," he cried, feeling his cock hit the back of her throat over and over. Reaching for his hands she pulled them to her head and sunk them in her blonde hair, hoping he would get the hint. Edward didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, his hands buried in her soft, pale hair he began to slowly fuck her mouth, her moans of pleasure muffled by his cock, and his own groans of delight.

Bella loved the feel of his hardness slipping between her lips, his precum coating her mouth and driving her crazy. Every thrust of his thickness reminded her of where it could be. Every moan she heard made her wetter for just that . Edward couldn't remember when he had been this turned on, when he had felt someone as lustful as him. It was incredible to feel her hot mouth receive him over and over, until suddenly she pulled off of him and looked in his eyes.

"I need to feel you inside me," she panted softly. Edward smiled in her eyes and licked his lips unconsciously.

"Turn around," he whispered as he brought her to the car.

Bella kept her eyes locked with his, but turned around. Leaning over the hood, grateful for the warmth it gave her, she closed her eyes, slowly spreading her legs apart, almost giggling at the sight of faraway Christmas light flashing as she waited for this man.

With gentle hands, he lifted the edge of the mini skirt up over her ass to expose her bare skin. No panties blocked his way. He ran a hand up her right thigh and over the sight of her perfect ass. Her moan and slight wiggle told him exactly where she wanted to be touched.

Stroking his fingers up and down, he parted the wet lips of her pussy, so drenched with her fluid he could see it shining in the night. She moaned as he teased her lips open, unfurling it like a flowers petal opened to a cold sun's kiss.

"God, please, Edward ."

"Please what?" he asked with a playful tone. With a smile he pushed one finger deep inside her, marveling at her wetness.

"Yes, oh yes, oh please, more."

"More what?" he teased again, sliding a second finger in alongside the first, its chill creating new sensations.

Bella 's legs shook then, and she moaned her approval as he pumped his fingers in and out of her soaked lips

"Fuck yes," she cried, rocking her ass back to meet him. He reveled in the sight and her bent over the hood of her car, tits swinging back and forth, but it wasn't enough o quench his fire, nor hers.

"Please, Edward ," she moaned, "I want you inside me."

Waiting no longer, he pressed his cock to her wet entrance, and with one firm thrust pushed all the way inside.

"Yessss," she moaned into the night. Edward held himself there for a minute, reveling in the wet heat of her body. He ran his hands down her smooth back, bringing his hands to rest on her hips. Drawing back with a long slow pull, he pushed himself back in, and moaned in pleasure.

"God, Bella , you feel so good."

"Yesss. Fuck me, Edward . Fuck me hard."

His fingers clutched on to her hips as he starting driving into her over and over again. His cries of pleasure mingled with her own as he pounded into her, lust driving both of them. Bella arched her back and changed his angle with the rocking of her hips.

"Yeah baby," he said with desire, his voice husky, never stopping. "Fuck me back."

"Ahhh," she cried. "God, Edward , I'm going to cum."

"Yes, baby, come on. Cum. Cum all over my cock." The thought of her orgasming around him was almost enough to send him over the edge right there. "Fuck."

Pounding the hood of the car she became lost in herself, nothing existing but the driving lust of his cock in her, the heat of each stroke pushing her closer and closer. She rocked back again, pushing him further inside. He growled with pleasure at her aggression, and drove into her harder. It was enough to drive her over the edge.

"Goddddd, Edward . I'm coming," she screamed. Her pussy clamped down on his cock like a vise and she came, hard, calling his name, crying out into the night.

The feel of her, the sight of her body writhing on the hood of her car was too much for him. Gripping her hips he pounded into her, cock swelling. He saw his cock disappearing in and out of her spasming pussy and could hold back no longer.

"Ohhhhhhhhh godddd, yesssssssssssssss." He emptied his fluid deep inside her, the wetness and heat a pleasurable torture for his convulsing cock. His legs feeling weak, he laid over her back, rubbing his hands in her soft hair one last time.

They dressed in the night, giving each other playful kisses, tantalizing touches, until finally he drove away and continued his patrol, promising to come down this way in a week. Bella watched him drive away, lighting a cigarette as she walked to the back of her car. Exhaling a plume of white smoke that mimicked the chimneys she saw in the distance, she reached down and pulled off the fake tag from her plate, exposing her current registration.

After all, she didn't want to be pulled over by just anyone, and this was one Christmas present she wanted to open over and over again.

* * *

**Well how was it? **


End file.
